Communication is for tools
This is the 1st episode of the 1st season. Plot (a bus is seen driving on a road with 12 guys inside) Speaker: 12 "bad-boys" from the TD series think that they are competeing for "Mr. Awesome", but what they don't know is that their girlfriends all signed them up for it so they can become better men. DJ: *crushes a beer can into his head* Duncan: Holy ****! (interview) Yo i'm Duncan and i am like looking at this bro crushing a ******* beer can repeatedly into his head, and im like wow that dude is strong!. Geoff: Party on bro's!!!!! DJ: Yea buddy. lets party! Justin: (interview) Sup, im Justin and i swear to good girls like my body, yo you see this tat?, aint it awesome? Speaker: Okay guys, we will be at the studio in 3 minutes!!! Guys: Ok (the next scene is shown with their girlfriends walking up an escalator and hiding behind a screen) Leshawna: Hi I'm Harold's girlfriend and the reason why hes here is because he can be a jerk sometimes and i always ask him if he is cheating on me, to which he says no, but i'm not sure what to think. Heather: Ok my boyfriend Alejandro is a Huge tool because he likes hanging out with chicks and this one time i saw him with another girl, and i was sooo mad. Speaker: Ok guys were here!!! (all of the guys step out) Justin: What the heck bro were is the ladies? Speaker: Listen guys, we have good news and bad news, the good news is that there are girls here, and the bad news is that you are really competing for the Tool Academy!!! *Wall breaks into pieces* Duncan: (Interview) Dude, what the ****? DJ: Oh heck naw! *face palms* Harold: (Interview) OMG, i cant believe this! Speaker: And the real host of the season is *a man steps out* Chris McLean!! Guys: Aw man Chris: Now guys don't be sad....yet, you will be staying here for 10 days, you will complete a challenge each week, and one of you will be expelled from the academy and the fate of your relationship will be waiting for you. Chris: Now for therapy! Duncan: (interview) Really? bro, we have to go to therapy. (in therapy room) Sierra: Hello guys, i am your relationship counselor this season and each week you will be tested on a type of relationship problem and we will discuss about it. Sierra: Ok, so this weeks badge is Communication!, which means you guys will reveal some secrets about your cheating or whatever you do, so 1st Bridgette & Geoff. Bridgette: Anything you would like to say Geoff? Geoff: Um.....oh man um.....*sighs* I cheated on you! DJ, Geoff, Katie: *have shocked faces* Bridgette: *cry's* Can i leave please? Sierra: Um....no bu-- Bridgette: No I want to leave!!! Geoff: Babe im sorry i admit it i am a tool and i need help. Sierra: Ok, so you guys are improving on your communicating skills. okay next is Dakota & Lightning. Dakota: *glares at lightning and folds her arms* Lightning: Uh i have to say i have kissed a girl on the lips. Dakota: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!! Duncan: *says under his breath* OMG Lightning: Dakota babe im saying that im being honest and its the truth! Dakota: Yeah but really you kissed a girl, is there something that im missing here?!!! Lightning: Ugh *rolls eyes* Sierra: Um ok then next is Harold & Leshawna Leshawna: I swear to god Harold if you are cheatin on me ill dump your sorry (bleep)!!! Harold: Babe i have never cheated on you and i will neverever do that to you babe i love u! Leshawna: Really? Harold: Yea *smiles at her* Sierra: Thats sweet good work, next is..... (all of the guys go) Owen: (interview) OMG i cant believe we did this crap, man this is gonna be hard. Challenge Chris: Ok guys time for the challenge, you will be making a bunk bed for your lover by using your communicating and directive skills, now time to start!!!! (everyone gets in their spots where multiple bed parts are) Chris: On your marks get set, gooo!!!! Sierra: (interview) So i am judging these couples communication to see who deserves to be here more and who gets expelled tonight. Owen: Babe.. listen to me id care about your stupid legs ok i want to win this challenge, so hurry UP!!!!!!! Izzy: OK, OK, fine....my god!!!!!!! Sierra: (interview) It appears Owen is not making good progress with Izzy and is worried more about winning, he is definetly not doing good. Lightning: Babe im sorry, im such a (bleep) i need help, i know, can you forgive me? Dakota: Of course i do i love u! *gives lightning a kiss on the cheek* But im still mad at you Lightning: *shrugs* yea i know Order of place: 1st=Duncan & Courtney ( WINNERS) 2nd=Harold & Leshawna 3rd=DJ & Katie 4th=Lightning & Dakota 5th=Noah & Gwen 6th=Alejandro & Heather 7th=Justin & Sadie 8th=Ezekiel & Eva 9th=Geoff & Bridgette 10th=Cody & Blaineley 11th=Tyler & Lindsay 12th=Owen & Izzy Chris: Duncan & Courtney you guys get a date and tomorrow Duncan is automatically safe, congratulations! Duncan: Yea Buddy, *kissed Courtney* Owen: Dang it Izzy you had to lose the challenge! Izzy: *storms off crying* Duncan: *to Owen* Not cool bro!! Elimination Chris: Welcome to your 1st elimination ceremony, this week's badge color is (Blue), now if you dont get a badge you are out, and the fate of your relationship will be revealed outside next to the limosine. Chris: Will the following guys come get your badges Duncan=(sticks badge to his suit) Noah=(sticks badge to his suit) DJ=(sticks badge to his suit) Justin=(sticks badge to his suit) Tyler=(sticks badge to his suit) Harold=(sticks badge to his suit) Alejandro=(sticks badge to his suit) Cody=(sticks badge to his suit) Ezekiel=(sticks badge to his suit) Lightning=(sticks badge to his suit) Geoff=(sticks badge to his suit) Chris: Owen, I'm sorry your just a tool! Owen: (bleep) you man!!!, cant (bleeping) believe this, (bleep) you tool academy!!!!!!!! *walks* Chris: Ok than, i guess thats it you guys are safe for now, good night. Izzy: (interview) I swear if Owen walks out that door im done with him. Leshawna: I see someone coming Owen: *opens door* Gwen: OMG, its Owen (Izzy and Owen stand on a platform) Owen: Alright babe liste-- Izzy: NO! Owen you listen I am sick and tired of your crap and im done with you, we are done!!!!! Izzy: *walks off platform* peace out (bleeps) Girls: Bye Izzy Owen: *sticks middle finger up at the "Tool Academy" sign*. (bleep) you TOOL ACADEMY!!!!!!! *leaves* (In the guys villa) Duncan: Aw man thank god hes gone he was soooo (bleeping) annoying. DJ: Yea i know right? Geoff: Good Night bro's. big day tomorrow. Guys: Night Next time on Total Drama Tool Academy...... Duncan: Im done with this stupid place i can't take it anymore Geoff: You wanna go bro?!!! Chris: Welcome guys and girls to your challenge DJ: No way man